MariRangers Guild Hall
The MariRangers Guild Hall is a ruined guild hall from ancient times, located inside the center of the Tree Maze. There is a ladder in the center of the hall that leads down to a dungeon, commonly referred to as the MR. The MariRangers guild itself was the first official guild of Oberin, dating back to the First Era. The hall, along with the rest of human civilization, was though to be destroyed by the Black Plague. But the shattered hall survived, and at some point it became occupied by a clan of forest dragons, whose descendants call the place home to this day. The ruins are perhaps one of the most well-preserved antiquities in Oberin, aside from the remnants of Oberin City. Layout The MR dungeon originally consisted of just one floor. In the May 2013 update (Year 439), three new floors were added. Following is a description of each floor, with the first floor labeled "B1", the second labeled "B2", and so on. B1 The entrance room of the MR Dungeon contains Trolls, Giants, and a few Forest Dracos. It is sometimes safer than the forests above, as there are no pixies or dragons or Poison Elementals down below. Occasionally, throughout the 430s, this area was used by brigands from the Alliance and the Division of Diabolical Devices as well. Beyond the first room, there is a three-way split in the hallway. To the east, there are a few dracos, and a room with a chest. To the west, there is a room that is heavily populated with dracos. And to the south is the traditional "camping" zone, where hunt groups tend to linger while the hunt goes on. All three of these paths eventually meet back up again to the south, toward the Forest Dragon lair. This feature allows a cunning warrior to perform the risky (if effective) "kiting" maneuver in order to ditch extra enemies in an emergency, such as when a hunting party lures more foes than they are able to handle. experimental variation on the hunting formation. A traditional formation puts all the mages (blue dots) back against the wall, which often results in the narrow eastern hall being completely blocked off during battle - a potentially fatal situation.]] The chests on this floor of the MR contain Ancient Tomes, Red and Purple Robes of Resistance, Pieces of Coal, Volcanic Ash, and Poison Katanas. The eastern chests are much easier to access, while the western chest requires a coordinated effort between fighters and rogues, who must practice intentional luring of the many dracos in order to clear the area. To reach the second level, one must descend the ladder at the back of the dragon room. It is critical that the group is paying attention to timing here, as they need to make sure that another dragon will not spawn while they are making the descent. B2 This next area is relatively safe, as there are generally very few creatures in the immediate vicinity, and none of them too dangerous. Furthermore, the ladder to the third floor is just a few steps to the east, so quick escapes are entirely doable. To the north of these ladders, there is a room with Gapers and Giant Snakes. Beyond this is a room with Black Dracos, Blink Hounds, and a portal. This portal is part of a system which connects three separate, far-flung dungeons: the Marali Catacombs, the Hell Mage Laboratory, and the MR. From the MR, one can drop a diamond on the portal to travel to a corridor deep within the catacombs. And from there, it is only a short distance to the portal that connects to the laboratory. All the portals in this chain are reversible, so traveling hunting parties may choose to go in whichever direction they please. (As for the matter of who created these portals, and to what end - it is not yet known.) B3 newmr3.png|The ladder room of B2. To the north is the Diamond Portal. newmr4.png|The path splits soon after descending to B3. Liches to the west, safety to the east. newmr2.png|B3, just before reaching the Amber Portal. The Lich here has been intentionally lured, and does not pose a threat if left alone. newmr.png|Just outside the lair on B4. At the beginning of this floor is a small hallway with Giant Rats, Giant Snails, Skeletons, and Giant Spiders. At the end of the entryway, the path splits into two. The rest of the floor is essentially one big circle, so either path can be used to reach the next floor. The left path is by far the most dangerous, as it runs by three broken jail cells which each contain a Lich. The right path involves a long, mostly empty corridor. Both paths eventually converge on another portal room. Groups will often park here in order to regroup and restock on potions before moving on. In order to advance to the final level, one must drop an amber on the portal. B4 Giants, Trolls, and Sand Dracos await at this end of the Amber Portal. After another long hallway, the path splits in two again, with a room to the south and a room to the west. The south room is quite small, with a ladder that leads all the way back to the dragon room in B1 (this jump cannot be done in reverse). This room is usually used by hunting parties as the exit. However, to reach it, they must pass by the other, much more dangerous room to the west - the dragon lair. The lair is comparatively immense, stretching quite far to the west. It houses two Sand Dragons, alongside gapers and the rest of the local fauna. A group cannot hope to reach the aforementioned exit ladder without angering at least a few of these gapers and dragons. Deeper within the lair, a Sand Golem lumbers about. And at the far western end, there is another adjoining room to the south. This final room plays host to a Lich and a very well-guarded chest, the contents of which are unknown (or perhaps just unreported). Category:Location Category:Dungeon